


主播先生和他的小豹子

by Yexiyan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:22:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yexiyan/pseuds/Yexiyan





	主播先生和他的小豹子

跟观众说完晚安，主播先生关了电脑来到隔壁房间，刚刚还在双排的队友已经在自己给观众唱晚安曲的时间里找到了新的队友，开始了绝地大陆的四排之旅。

这会没人在直播，他故意捏着嗓子“宝宝，宝贝儿”叫了好几声，听见那人耳机里传来的阵阵咳嗽。他笑着坐到自己男朋友身边，收获一个大白眼。

他的小男朋友刚退伍没多久，两人是在一个主播朋友的介绍下认识的。刚开始只是为了打游戏，毕竟他俩都是技术型，后来不知怎的就缠到一起。从认识到交往再到同居，只过了不到一个月。

主播先生今年二十五岁，在社会上摸爬滚打好几年，勉强称得上是“成熟男人”，小男朋友在部队待了许久，也不是涉世未深的愣头青。两个明白人偏偏就这么糊涂着莫名其妙又理所应当地凑到了一起，日子过得也有滋有味。

电脑屏幕上显示四杀，他的退伍兵男朋友刚刚灭了跳在一起的一个队。主播先生想了想，扯着嗓子开腔，从“奶奶，你听我说”到“正月里来是新年”，给自己男朋友表演曲苑杂坛，直到对方被一枪爆头，转过身幽怨地盯着他。

他笑着关了电脑，催着对方赶紧睡觉一边往卧室走。小了他四岁的小朋友当然不会放过他，气急败坏地从后面扑到他背上，让他赔自己的吃鸡。

两人身高相仿，主播先生顺势背着他往前迈几步进了房间，把背上的男朋友放到床上，自己也准备躺下。谁知小朋友扑到他身上，亲着他的嘴就要脱他衣服。

男人之间的事向来是直接的。他们也有好几天没做了，主播先生没几下就被撩得有了感觉，爽快地扒了彼此的衣服，两人滚到一起。

关于谁上谁下的问题，主播先生原本是做好了准备的。他不是非要在上不可，也愿意为小男朋友献出自己，可没想到真枪实干的时候是小朋友张着腿往他身下蹭。

他记得他问了句“为什么”，得到的回答是红着脸和一个白眼的“尊老”。他捂着额头笑了半天，最后把小男朋友给办了。

男人都是下半身思考的动物，精虫上脑谁还记得自己是谁。第一次之后他们的位置就这么定了下来，主播先生技术很好，小朋友爽到了也不在乎是谁在上。

就像现在，他的手指在某个隐秘的地方穿梭。身下的小朋友满脸通红，情动的样子十分好看。他喜欢他这样。粉丝们都说自己这位小男朋友是泰迪，见谁都撩。他却觉得更像猎豹，好看又有些人来疯，遇见喜欢的恨不得时刻围着转，不喜欢的就躲得很远，还会朝你呲牙。

驯服野兽是每个男人梦寐以求的事，他也不例外。

他顾忌着太久没做，前戏就做得仔细些。反倒是对方先不乐意了，推开他的手把他压倒在床上，自己抓着就要往下坐。这可把他吓得半死，赶紧阻止这位祖宗。

“你起开。”他的小祖宗红着脸威胁他，“你别是老了干不动了，让开我自己来。”

还不到三十的主播先生觉得受到了侮辱，于是决定放手让小朋友自己来。太久没被进入的地方紧致得不行，他护着对方的腰让他往下坐，两个人都出了一身汗。

坐下去之后小朋友喘了口气，撑着他的肩自己动了起来。主播先生瞬间被眼前的景色刺激得红了眼，凑上去就要亲他，被自己的小豹子咬了一口。

他的小豹子摁着他，自己上下挺腰，断断续续地阻止他，“我自己来……你不许动……”

祖宗的话是圣旨。主播先生控制着自己，憋出一额头的汗。小祖宗一边玩着自己一边凑上来亲他，从嘴唇往下，滑过喉结和锁骨，直到胸前。

水声和喘息声在卧室里回荡。他们都有着深夜电台男主播的低沉嗓音，染上情欲后更加诱人。自己动了几十下后小朋友终于累了，搂着主播先生的脖子窝进他怀里，艰难地抬头瞥他，“你来。”

得到赦令的主播先生终于搂着他的腰，把自己深深埋进对方身体里。他一下一下挺着腰，听见耳边渐渐飙高的声音，还不忘教育小朋友，“以后别熬夜了，你看你现在体力多差。让你跟我去游泳你都不肯去。”

被他顶得话都说不完整的人红着脸瞪他，“滚你妈的蛋……才不跟你去游泳……”

话说到一半被重重顶了下，小朋友难耐地哼了两声，搂着他脖子用眼刀刮他，“我以后……下午去跑步……让你知道我当兵的时候，体力有多强……唔！卧槽你别顶了！”

使坏的主播先生嘿嘿笑着，揉着对方的小肚腩，往下，抓住什么，感受到对方呼吸一滞。他抓了两把，用力挺着腰把自己送进去，然后喉结被一口咬住。

小豹子咬人从不留情，主播先生痛得眉头皱到一起，终于开始发力，进行最后的冲刺。

耳边的喘息越来越重，他知道小朋友也快到了。于是他加快了速度，手上也尽心为对方服务着。最后一刻到来的时候他只觉得舒服，手上黏黏糊糊泄了一大片，世界从他的感知里消失，只剩下怀里这个人。

等他缓过神来，怀里的小朋友已经睡着。动了动脖子发现被咬了一大口，小祖宗还算是嘴下留情，没把他颈动脉咬破，只是在脖子上留下个巨大的吻痕。

第二天下午直播，尽管他仔细调了摄像头的位置，还是被粉丝发现了脖子上的吻痕。

“这个啊。”主播先生找着枪漫不经心地回答，“被我们家小狗咬的。”

话音刚落，他就被身后的队友一枪爆头而亡。


End file.
